pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Tonique Williams-Darling
Tonique Williams-Darling ( Nassau , January 17 1976 ) is an athlete from the Bahamas . In 2003 she became world indoor champion and a year later at the Athens Olympic Games Olympic champion, both times in the 400m . Her medal in Athens was the first gold for the Bahamas in the history of the Olympics. The year 2004 has so far been the most successful year of her sports career. In March 2004 she won at the World Indoor Championships in Budapest bronze behind the Russians Natalya Nazarova and Olesja Krasnomovets and hereby improved her personal best to 50.87 s. In July 2004 broke Williams-Darling in the Golden League competition in Rome the series wins 400-meter world champion Ana Guevara , which was previously 23 games unbeaten. At the 2004 Summer Olympics surpassed Williams-Darling Guevara again in the final. With a time of 49.41 she won her concurrentes and became Olympic champion. Her biggest rival Guevara she pointed fifteen hundredth second behind back to second place. After the Games in Athens, she continued her series of victories and won the Golden League competition in Brussels . At the ISTAF in Berlin on September 12, 2004, she could take the Golden League prize money of $ 500,000 received. The jackpot was $ 1 million, which they had to share with the Swedish hop, skip and jumper Christian Olsson . At the 2005 World Championships in Helsinki Tonique Williams-Darling won a gold medal in the 400m in 49.55, for Sanya Richards ( USA ) and Ana Guevara ( Mexico ). The 2007 season has Tonique Williams-Darling beaten to good of a hamstring injury to heal. She would this injury event two years have already risen before, but there are walked along in 2006 (to include a seasonal best time of 50.11). Williams Harding graduated from the University of South Carolina and was certified in 1999 for the Moore School of Business . She has been with the Bahamian athlete Dennis Darling married, which was also found in 2007 to have been injured in his case to the groin . Contents https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tonique_Williams-Darling# verbergen *1 Titles *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 400 m *4 External links Titles [ edit ] *Olympic 400m champion - 2004 *World champion 400m - 2005 *Central American and Caribbean champion 400m - 2005 *Bahamian champion 200 m - 2005 Personal records [ edit ] Outdoor Indoor Honours [ edit ] 400 m [ edit ] ;Championships *2003: 5th World - 50.38 s *2003: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg World Athletics Final - 50.87 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg World Indoor - 50,87 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg OS - 49.41 s *2004: 6th World Athletics Final - 51.44 s *2005: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg WK - 49.55 s *2005: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg World Athletics Final - 49.54 s *2006: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg Commonwealth Games - 50.76 s ;Golden League podium *2003: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg Weltklasse Zürich - 50.24 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Golden Gala - 49.25 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Meeting Gaz de France - 49.15 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Weltklasse Zürich - 49.73 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Memorial Van Damme - 49.59 s *2004: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg ISTAF - 49.07 s *2005: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Meeting Gaz de France - 49.69 s *2005: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg Weltklasse Zürich - 49.30 s Category:Bahamian athlete Category:Bahamian Olympic champion Category:Sprinter (athletics)